The present invention relates to electric switches and, more particularly, to an electric limit switch type device. A large number of different types of limit switches exist in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,764 issued to Kiessling, et al, discloses an electric limit switch having basically two sections. A snap switch section and a lever head section, as shown in FIG. 2 of the patent. The lever head section, or external operating mechanism, has a shaft with two cams mounted on the shaft. When the shaft is turned in either direction, the cams operate a pair of pins which cause the snap switch to operate. The two plungers shown in FIG. 2 cause the snap switch to operate when the cams in the lever head push on the plungers. The lever head may be attached to the snap switch in any one of four directions, provided the plungers are rearranged properly. It is desirable to have a mechanism which translates the movement of the shaft in the lever head to a linear movement of a member which is centrally located with regard to the lever head for operation of the snap switch by a single plunger. It was found that no such device existed in the prior art, and the present invention solves this problem.
The relevance of the prior art indicated in the present specification should not be given a limited interpretation. A cited prior art item may be found to have relevance in a passage other than the one referred to, or to have relevance in a sense different then as stated.